


Adventures in Parenting

by Skywinder



Series: Skyblaze Chronicles [3]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, He finds out just how easy it really is, Healing, NaNoWriMo, Parent-Child Relationship, Post-Transformers: The Movie (1986), Single Parents, Starscream learns to parent, Transformer Sparklings, War Era
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-08-27 23:01:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16711672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skywinder/pseuds/Skywinder
Summary: With Starscream's Creation born and the war back in full swing, Starscream embarks on his new life in hiding.  Along the way, he learns what it means to be a Creator.One-shot collection of the early stages of Skyblaze's life.  Begins just a few days following the end of Moving Forward.Started writing during NaNoWriMo 2018





	Adventures in Parenting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OverlordRaax](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverlordRaax/gifts).



> Set about 3 Cybertronian days following the end of [Moving Forward](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10504842).

* * *

_"Being a single parent is twice the work, twice the stress and twice the tears but also twice the hugs, twice the love and twice the pride."_ \- Author Unknown

* * *

Starscream frowned as he looked around the room Octane had set aside for him.

At first glance, it sure didn't seem like much.

There was a berth along the wall to his left, which he knew went up against another empty room.  At the foot of the berth were several boxes, most likely the possessions that Octane had mentioned had been smuggled aboard for him to unpack later.  A Sparkling berth was directly alongside the main berth.  On the wall directly across from the berth was a table and chair.  On the wall extending out from the doorframe to his left was a shelf unit, likely for datapads or holoimages.  The wall extending out from the doorframe to his right contained other boxes, likely the Sparkling supplies that Octane had mentioned he was bringing aboard for future use.  Across from Starscream was a small viewport, with reinforced plexiglass.

It was a decent-sized room, to be sure, but a very Spartan one as well.  There was no other decoration besides the furniture.  It didn't seem like a room that would be fit for a Sparkling's first vorns of life.  Old memories of his family's rooms in House Windflare poked briefly into his mind.

After a few kliks, he let out a soft huff of air through his vents.  There was no point in dwelling on the past.  And he really didn't have any reason to complain, given that Octane didn't have to let him live aboard.  Besides, it had been his own choice to do so in the first place.  With that thought in mind, he stepped into the room and coded the door shut behind him.

He stepped over towards the chair and sat down, his optics falling onto the wrapped up bundle he was holding in his arms.  Skyblaze was still in recharge, as he'd been for the past joor now.  That was good, for it meant Starscream would have a little time to himself before it would be time to feed his Sparkling.

And right now, he needed that time.

Needed it to clear his mind.

Needed it to come to grips with his decision that also affected the infant Spark that laid in his arms right now.

From the moment he'd told Octane he'd do it, he'd hated the decision.  As he'd also said to Octane, he would never deny its necessity, but if it had been only him affected, he would have been complaining about it for vorns to come.  Starscream was honest enough with himself to admit that.

The hatred was still there, but held at bay by the knowledge that Skyblaze needed a stable environment, even if it meant he grew up more solitary than most Sparklings did.

Even if the understood this, though, Starscream still couldn't help but compare this to his own upbringing, as well as his siblings'.  They'd grown up in a home with many other younglings, both from the main and branch families.  His _cognitos_ , Metalhawk had been only a few short orns older than he, and they'd been the best of friends at one time.  He'd had the love of both his Creators and had never felt as though he'd needed anything. 

He felt a pang in his Spark, remembering those long-ago vorns.  He'd taken them for granted, had never even considered that he could lose all that in the flash of an optic.  And when that orn had come, he'd let himself drown in further in the hate he'd allowed to consume him once he'd returned to Cybertron after Skyfire's accident.

_I was such a fool._

And as a result of his folly, Skyblaze would never have anyone but him for kin.  Unless an orn came where he could walk openly (and even Starscream didn't think that was very likely), and find out if his kin still lived, his mechling would be pretty much alone in the world.

But there was nothing to be done for it now.  He'd made his berth and would have to lay in it, to paraphrase a human saying.

Still, he did find himself wishing that Stration and Crosswind were here to give him advice on what to do.  They would have enjoyed helping him, the tri-color knew.  They'd always wanted a Beta-Creation, and would have spoiled this one.  But he and Slipstream had never felt much interest in seeking out a partner or courting with the intent of becoming Conjunx.  Starscream had had his career and then his ambition while Slipstream was an independent spirit who had no real desire to settle down.  Sunstorm, of course, wouldn't have the option of becoming a Creator unless the clan numbers were deemed too low, allowing him to be granted a temporary dispensation from his vows as a priest.  Vows he'd always held to even during the war, much to quite a few mechs' surprise, thinking that Sunstorm's becoming a soldier meant he no longer felt any affinity for his previous vocation.

His Creators were probably watching him with some amusement from the Matrix, Starscream thought with a rueful chuckle.  But he also hoped they would forgive him, too.

Something to let himself think about later, to be sure.

Right now, he had other priorities. 

Starscream's gaze drifted over to the boxes and containers brought into the room, then back to his recharging Sparkling cuddled closely to his chest.

Skyblaze seemed like he would be resting for a while longer, Starscream decided after a few kliks of thinking.  Perhaps now would be a good time to begin his unpacking, since his mechling wouldn't be willing to be separated from his parent once he woke up.

With a heavy huff, Starscream lifted himself off the chair and walked over to the smaller berth.  Quietly and carefully, so as not to wake up Skyblaze, he laid the Sparkling inside.

For a long klik, he stood there and watched his Creation rest.

Then he pulled the datapad Torchweld had given him with a copy of information concerning Sparkling care and development out of his subspace, along with a holoimage that his assistant, Quickwing, had taken of he and Skyblaze.  He walked over towards the shelving unit and placed them both on one of the shelves.

Then he turned towards the boxes which contained the possessions that the Rainmakers had been able to save.

Hiking up his wings, he walked over to them and lifted them up onto his own berth.

As he opened the containers, he set his jaw in determination.

No more feeling sorry for himself, he decided.  He had a Sparkling to raise, and wallowing in self-pity would do him no good.

This was going to be his life now.

 _I can do this_ , he told himself.

_And I will._

It was time to begin.

_This is for you, Skyblaze._

**Author's Note:**

> Not too long ago, after I posted the third chapter of Discovery, a suggestion was made to me by OverlordRaax that they would like to see snippets of what Starscream and Skyblaze's early life was together. As it was something that I had considered before, I said that I would see what I could do as regarded breathing life into any of those considered snippets. And lo and behold, one decided to form itself in my head during the writing of Family Reunion: Vos.
> 
> These are going to focus on the early vorns of Skyblaze's life, and will be written and posted as they take form in my head, so this story is not likely to be updated quickly.
> 
> There will be other fics in this series as well, so be on the lookout for those, too. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
